The present invention pertains generally to physical fitness, and in particular to an exercise belt having an inflatable air chamber or bladder which is positioned against the abdomen of a user to promote flattening and firming of the abdominal muscles.
Exercise belts are well known in the art. These belts are typically designed to fit around the waist of a user, and are utilized when the user is exercising or engaged in other activities to flatten and firm abdominal muscles. The abdominal muscles are stimulated by having points of applied external pressure. For example, when an object is slowly pushed into the stomach muscles, the muscles automatically resist the pressure by tightening. The purpose for stimulating the stomach muscles is to exercise the muscles efficiently. This tones the muscles. The exercise belt is optimally used in conjunction with regular exercise to enhance the results of the exercise.
Alternatively, exercise belts can be utilized to provide bracing and support for the back of the user, particularly user""s who are afflicted with back problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,721 illustrates a back support assembly having an inflatable air cushion. The back support assembly includes a bulb pump which when pumped or squeezed by the user inflates an air cushion to exert the desired pressure and fit against the user""s lower back. The cushion is secured to the middle of the elastic belt, which is adapted to wrap around the user""s back to position the air cushion against the middle of the user""s back.
The present invention is directed to an inflatable exercise belt which can be worn during exercise such as aerobics or sports activities, or during other activities such as running or walking. The exercise belt flattens and firms the abdominal muscles, and also helps with posture by giving support to the lower back. An inflatable air chamber or bladder places isometric pressure against the abdominal muscles. This causes the abdominal muscles to flex, and react. The pressure also causes the back muscles to react, causing the wearer to stand straighter with better posture. Additionally, the belt holds firmly against the back, giving the user even more support.
A unique feature of the invention is the air chamber. When inflated the air chamber comprises a single rubber cylinder that is up to 4 inches in diameter and 10 inches long. The air chamber is placed along the lower abdominal region of the wearer. Since abdominal muscles run horizontally, when the belt is worn, the air chamber is oriented horizontally along all the muscles to promote greater stimulation. The inflated air chamber serves to tone and firm both the abdominal and back muscles. A small built in bulb-type pump and control valve allow for very precise adjustment of the pressure against the abdomen and the tightness around the waist. In a preferred embodiment, the belt of the present invention is constructed of neoprene, xe2x80x9crip stopxe2x80x9d nylon, and vinyl. An advantage of neoprene is that during exercise it induces the user to sweat and thereby lose weight. The present invention is designed and constructed in two embodiments, one for men, and the other for women. In the embodiment for men, the inflatable exercise belt is substantially straight, and the belt is place above the naval. In the embodiment for women, the belt is curved thereby allowing the belt to be placed around the lower abdomen and hips.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an inflatable exercise belt, includes a substantially belt-shaped body having a first end portion and an opposite second end portion. A selectively inflatable air chamber is disposed at the first end portion. By having the inflatable air chamber at one end of the belt, a user may attach the belt in the front, thereby avoiding the awkward need to make the connection behind his/her back. A backing is positioned next to the inflatable air chamber, so that when the chamber is inflated the pressure from the air chamber is exerted inwardly against the user, rather than simply ballooning outwardly.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, when inflated the air chamber has a diameter of between about 0.5 inches and 4 inches and a length of about 10 inches.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, a bulb-type pump communicates with the inflatable air chamber for selectively inflating same.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the exercise belt has hook and loop fasteners for attaching the belt around a user.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the exercise belt is curved to better accommodate the abdomen of a female user.
In accordance with a preferred feature of the invention, the various layers of the inflatable exercise belt are sewn together.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.